Regrets
by Cela Fille
Summary: Cameron Fisher sat silently in his black Mercedes, feeling disillusioned. Thoughts flew through his mind, but the one that stood out most was “What happened to us?"... oneshot.


He watched as she ran out from the front door, with a wide smile gracing her face. She was dressed casually- in a simple white tank and dark skinny leg jeans, but her beauty put Giselle to shame. Her shimmering golden hair was up in a simple ponytail, and her large Tiffany box eyes were concealed by black and silver sunglasses. 

But she wasn't alone. Someone was waiting for her. She jumped into his arms, pressing her face into his muscular shoulder. His shaggy brown hair covered his eyes, but he knew who it was, very well. She squealed when she saw his Vespa, and vaulted into the seat before he could say anything. He laughed as she put on his helmet the wrong way, and sat there, looking extremely confused. Gently, he turned the helmet so it was facing the front and sat in front of her, smiling. Her thin arms wrapped around his waist tightly. With a revving roar, the Vespa came to life, and they zoomed down the street, with her laughter floating in the air behind them. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting in a restaurant by the beach, their feet dangling from the high chairs they were sitting on, laughing and talking as couples do, with an occasional kiss in between. He watched as they shared a hamburger and fries, and finished off with a strawberry banana smoothie- with two straws sticking out from the sugary pink and yellow mix. Their feet and hands touched as they spoke, seemingly magnetic to each other. He watched him stare adoringly into her eyes as she talked, waving her hands frantically to prove her point. When she tossed her head back and laughed, half the restaurant looked at her with admiration and jealousy, and she, being the modest person she was, didn't notice. They left the place hand in hand, walking toward the beach with satisfied grins on both their faces. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now they were walking on the shore barefoot, with his arm casually draped over her shoulder, and her head leaning on his chest. He whispered sweet words into her ears, causing a pale blush to creep over her cheeks, and an ecstatic smile to magnify her beauty even more. He watched jealously as he picked her up, and held her in his arms, bridal-style, and carried her across the beach toward his motorcycle. The brunette man took off his soccer jersey, and placed it over her shivering shoulders delicately, to keep her warm. She once again hugged him tightly, and placed a cheek on his back as he started his Vespa and they drove away. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached her house, she started to take off his jersey and give it back, but he shook his head adamantly and told her to keep it. She smiled, wrapped it tighter around her, and pressed her lips against his. His arms enveloped her, and they stood like that for a while, attached at the lips, and bodies molding perfectly. Finally they broke apart, gazed into each others eyes for a few seconds, and left with a friendly hug. She kissed his cheek as he got back onto his motorcycle and watched as he drove away. Once he was out of sight, she walked quickly back into the house, a content smile playing across her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron Fisher sat silently in his black Mercedes, feeling disillusioned. Once she disappeared into her home, he put his car in ignition, but didn't touch the steering wheel. Thoughts flew through his mind, but the one that stood out most was "What happened to us?" 

_Flashback- _

"_Cam? Cam? Massie, have you seen Cam anywhere?" the blonde girl asked her friend nervously. _

"_No, I haven't. Ask Kris, I think she saw him last." The brunette replied, smiling at her long-time boyfriend and total HART, Derrick Harrington. _

"_Okay, thanks." The blonde said, but Massie wasn't listening. She wormed her way through the raucous party, getting pressed against the walls uncomfortably, and checking all the rooms in the house for her boyfriend. A large senior grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her toward him. _

"_Hey gorgeous. Dance with me." He commanded, seizing her small wrists and pulling her closer. _

"_No, get away from me!" she yelled, but he didn't pay attention. She felt crushed by his arms, and wanted desperately to leave. When he looked away, she bared her laser-whitened teeth and bit his arm hard, causing him to let out a blood-curdling yelp and jump away. Not wasting a second, she ran away, through the throngs of sweaty, drunk people, toward the stairs. Spotting a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair and muscular, toned legs, she rushed toward her._

"_Hey Kris, have you seen Cam anywhere?" she shouted over the music. Kristen nodded and pointed to the stairs. _

"_He went up there a little while ago!" she shouted back. The blonde nodded at her gratefully and sprinted up the stairs. After checking the kitchen, bathrooms, living room, and Great room, she was ready to give up. But a high-pitched, girlish giggle caught her attention. She turned toward a closed bedroom door, and without thinking, yanked it open and gasped. _

"_Cam?" she whimpered softly, her huge, doe eyes filling with tears. There he was, his black hair spilling into his one green and one blue eye. He looked completely trashed, with his A&F tee stained with beer and his cargo shorts torn at the bottom. An anorexic-thin, too-fake-to-look-pretty brunette was in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. _

"_Um, can I help you with something?" she asked nastily. The blonde, dumbstruck at the scene, didn't move. Cam jumped up frantically. _

"_No! Claire, please, I can explain! I'm serious, just listen to me!" _

_But the blonde had turned and ran, not waiting to listen to his pleas._

_The next day, she walked into school, holding hands with Josh Hotz, and completely ignoring everything Cam tried to say. Angry, he asked out a very willing and hyper Nikki to get back at her- but Claire just didn't seem to care. He had gone through girlfriends faster than a person with a nosebleed goes through tissues. She, however, stayed with his friend for days, which turned to weeks, which turned to months. _

They had been a couple for the past year, and Cam knew that what could have been the greatest relationship of his life, had been turned into the biggest mistake. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crazy party, huh?" he commented lightly, smiling. 

"Yeah." She replied, not looking at him. They both sat on the couch awkwardly. She had pushed herself as far away as possible, basically crushing herself against the arm rest. He didn't move- closer or farther, not wanting to worry her. Around them, a loud rap song blasted from the speakers, causing everyone to bounce and grind with one another. He watched as Claire craned her neck, looking out for Josh, who had gone to get drinks. She looked beautiful. She wore light cream shorts and navy halter, and was tugging at the hem worriedly. Her silky hair shone brightly in the light; and her huge eyes were wide, betraying her nervousness. 

She brightened immediately when she saw him approach, and literally jumped from the couch, leaving Cam alone with a light half-wave. He watched them Claire giggle as he spoke and handed her a soda with a smile. They made their way onto the dance floor. She placed both arms around his neck, and his hands held tight to her hips. She swayed seductively, mashing her body against his, and running a hand through his hair. Cam looked away, frowning. A familiar Spanish beauty stood before him, smiling cockily, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. 

"Hey Cam…" she breathed lightly in his ear. 

"Hi Alicia." He replied, completely monotone. She smirked, and took his hands and placed them on her waist. 

"Let's dance." She pulled him into the crowd, right near Claire and Josh, and danced Shakira-style. Cam was disgusted. He placed his mouth close to her ear, and breathed hard, 

"I know you're just trying to make Hotz jealous. And listen- he's never going to get jealous- cause he's got the most perfect girl right now, and would be an idiot to dump her for a slut like you." She glared at him dangerously, gave him a sharp slap, and walked away with a huff. Cam gave a sigh of relief, and stood confusedly in the crowd. He looked at his ex-girlfriend and best friend dance, and felt hot tears sting his eyes. 

_I'm such a girl. _He thought to himself. Turning abruptly, he stormed out the house, pushing aside anyone who got in his way. When he was about to leave the front door, his shirt got caught on the lock, and his swore loudly. Tugging aggressively, he was ready to let out a scream of frustration, when a pair of pale arms came, and gently unhooked his shirt. Cam turned to give the person a short nod of thanks, when his blue and green eyes locked with a pair of bright azure ones. 

"I'm sorry." Was all she said. 

"Don't be." He replied immediately. He looked at her and cocked his head, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Her eyes were staring resolutely at the floor, not wanting to make contact. Not knowing what else to say, he turned to walk away. 

"Wait!" she said softly. Cam was surprised. "Can you drive me home? I don't feel too well." She asked, not looking at his face. _What about him? _He thought, confused, but didn't question her. 

"Sure." 

They walked together to his black Mercedes silently. She sat shotgun, and looked out the window. It began to drizzle. Water splattered on the windshield, causing Cam to have to squint to see. But what worried Cam was when he saw droplets splash the interior leather seating. Turning hurriedly to find the source of the leak, he noticed that it wasn't an open window that was letting in the water. 

She was crying. 

He wanted to brake, grab her face, and kiss her so hard that all those tears would go away. But he knew he couldn't do that. Instead he slowed. 

"Hey, you okay?" he asked in a comforting voice. _Of course she isn't okay, you idiot! _He mentally screamed at himself. She turned, and seemed surprised to see him there. 

"I- I just… I don't know if I made the right choice, that's all…" she trailed off. She was shivering from the sudden blast of cold air. He immediately whipped off his leather jacket and handed it to her lamely, giving her a nod of command, silently telling her that she should wear it. She took it without a word and slipped her arms through the sleeves. "He proposed. Josh. I'm so confused." 

His stomach tightened and he breathed out slowly. 

"Congrats." He said with no emotion. She stared at him, a bewildered look crossing her face. 

"No, Cam- you don't get it. I said no." 

He braked suddenly, and turned to her sharply. 

"Why?" 

An ashamed blush crept across her cold cheeks. "I don't think I love him." She whispered, looking into his eyes helplessly. They were silent. After a few seconds, Cam impulsively reached out and wiped away the tears with his thumb. He gazed at her, her beautiful, troubled face, and couldn't hold it in any longer. He leaned in slowly, and kissed her. Suddenly, everything in Cam's life felt normal again. And he gave a content, inward sigh when he realized that Claire was kissing back. 


End file.
